eronafandomcom-20200213-history
Genasi
The Genasi consist of the Elemental Planetouched located on Erona Animato Wilds The history of the Animato Wilds provide ample reason for the Genasi to exist here, while not nearly as common of a birth as in that of Haven, all of the races that make their home in Animato have their heredity interspersed with bits of elemental outsider; Each region has a significantly more common ancestry, though it is entirely possible for such ancestries to be traced back to any of the elemental planes. While haven was significantly tied to the primal chaos, the Animato wilds were tied to the near-elemental planes; indeed, much of Animato was once ruled by the Genies that traded powerful magics that shaped the land in exchange for fulfilling the mortal's desires... at their whim. Crescent Cliff Region The most common Genasi in this region are attuned to air. The Djinni, disdaining confrontation, are said to have lifted the earth into the sky, to rest above the clouds, securing their domain against all but the most hearty of people, and securing their dominion over the central portion of Animato. The most common descendent of the airborn Genasi, as a result are the elf-sylph hybrids. Elven Sylphs For Elven Genasi, the bonus scores are Dexterity and Wisdom, losing Constitution; those who make their homes in the mountains are aware and nimble, though not particularly hardy. Elven Genasi also gain proficiency with picks, kusari gama, and grappling hooks. Other Sylphs For non-elf air genasi born in Animato, simply use the standard Sylph, substituting size adjustments for gnomes or halflings from the region, while increasing their energy resistance by 5 acid. Deepglades Regions The most common Genasi in this region are attuned to earth. The Shaitan, seeking to show off the resplendant beauty of the earth removed a considerable portion of gems and stone, leaving behind caverns, some of which filled with water, others becoming the homes of others, to create temples. The region is full of caves and temples interspersed across the land, curiously, the Shaitan granted the wish of the people in the form of ensuring that the lands were incredibly fertile, allowing more worshippers to grow amongst them. The most common earth Genasi populate the gnomish race, and are always of small stature. Gnomish Oreads Gnomish Genasi have bonuses to their Constitution and Wisdom scores, taking a penalty to dexterity; the creatures are attuned to the earth and incredibly hardy, but not quite as nimble as the rest of their brethren. In addition, Gnomish Genasi gain a weapon trick feat for free. Other Oreads For non-Gnome earth Genasi, simply use the standard Oread, substituting size adjustments for halflings from the region, while increasing their energy resistance by 5 cold. Nagrumf Desert Region The most common Genasi in this region are attuned to fire. The Efreeti scarred the land, in an effort to scourge it of all but their followers; they left every inch barren, and ensured that everything was subjected to the harsh sun; only the strong would be allowed to survive here, in service to their rightful rulers. The most common of the flame-touched Genasi are born amongst the orcish people. Orcish Ifrit Intensely spiritual, the orcs view such Genasi as symbols of purity. Orcish Genasi have bonuses in strength and dexterity, creating lithe and strong offspring, but their natural talents, and the celebrations lavished upon them tend to leave them unprepared for the rest of the world, resulting in a penalty to charisma. Orcish Genasi prefer flowing weapons, and are proficient with Heavy and Dire Flails, as well as Spiked Chains. Other Ifrit For non-Orcish fire Genasi, simply use the standard Ifrit, substituting size adjustments for halflings and gnomes from the region, while increasing their energy resistance by 5 electric. Seacrest Region The most common Gensasi in the Seacrest Region are attuned to water. The Marid shaped the land to allow all of the world to visit; to share stories and hear stories, but most of all to see the Marid doing as they chose. The creatures who lived with them were protected from the harsh storms of the sea, and enjoyed bountiful harvests until the other races came to drive the Marid from the land; sadly, the halflings still have not forgiven the rest of the world for this. The most common of the sea-touched Genasi are born amongst the Halfling peoples. Halfling Undine The halfling people remember the old days with fondness, and each child born with the blessed bloodline is celebrated thoroughly. Just as the Halflings were the favored children of the Marid, so too are the seatouched the favored of the Seacrest Halflings. Seacrest Halflings are nimble and quickwitted, providing a bonus to dexterity and intellect, but they are not particularly strong, their size and laid-back nature getting the better of them. Halfling Genasi find that they have a tireless sense of hope and joy that surrounds them, granting them a +1 bonus to all saving throws. Other Undine While other non-halfling Genasi do exist, simply use the Undine race, possibly substituting for size and increasing their energy resistance by 5 fire. Haven Haven's ties, at first to wild, unbound magic (which tainted the very soil for centuries before it was even settled) covered teh landscape until it was tamed by a massive ritual put in place to keep everything within in check; the gates were halfclosed on the primal chaos, allowing magic to flood out, but keeping the dark creatures in check. The binding resulted in two more elements being added to the mix (positive and negative), which harkens towards the other planetouched of Haven, but for the purposes of Genasi, the root is entirely attributed to the overabundance of magic in the land... magic that has grown dim with time, become more and more shackled by the Watchers, by fear of the unknown, and by being transformed into a science; but it still pulses, and beats, and thrums in some individuals. Some, more than others. Haven, like Animato, has regions, though the connection to regions is different, resulting in a different matrix of offspring. Ignis The majority of the people who live within Ignis are gnomes, but as the fires of the Ignis Vulcan have settled, more races have been willing to make their home here. Ignian Genasi are heavily attuned to fire. Gnomish Ifrit Gnomish Genasi are always considered small size Ifrit, may utilize their charisma score instead of their constitution score for determining the effect of the Rage class feature(Fierty Temper), and gain either a gnome's weapon familiarity feature, or an elf's Arcane Focus feature. Such Genasi use the ability scores related to Ifrit, rather than gnomes, otherwise. Kobold Ifrit Within the fiery mountain of Ignis Vulcan a kobold tribe yet lives. While they are not entirely at home in the cities of Haven (or perhaps even the rest of the world), some are stricken by wanderlust, and move out into the world at large. Such kobold are commonly touched by the fires of the mountain, creating Kobold Genasi. Kobold Genasi are always considered small size Ifrit, and are incredibly charismatic, though somewhat lacking in all physical qualities. This results in a significant (+4) bonus to charisma, but a reduction in strength, dexterity, and constitution. Such Ifrit are covered in scales of fiery hue that provide a natural armor bonus as a kobold. Other Ifrit Other Ignian Genasi who are not gnomes receive the Suli alternative racial 'Firehand' race feature, instead of their normal elemental resistances alone, and the ability bonuses of a standard Ifrit, possibly adjusting for size. Arbor The majority of the people who live within Arbor are Elves, but as the fertility of the land has settled, and the land has slowly become tamed by civilization, more races have been willing to make their home, here. Arborian Genasi are heavily attuned to growth. Elven Oread Elven Genasi are quite different from not only the typical Oread, but from their elven forebears. Elven Genasi represent fertility in ways that most people can only begin to understand. They're hearty and beautiful, often moving easily through social scenes as well as over land. They receive a bonus to constitution and charisma (no penalties) rather than the typical Oread stat changes. Aside from this, treat Elven Genasi as if they were Oreads. Goblin Oread The jungles of Pluvia are far from lacking in wildlife, or in creatures slightly less wild. The forests may have thinned in some places, but in the wild heart of Pluvia, goblins make their home. Such goblins aren't particularly afraid or envious of other races, which explains why they rarely venture out, but particularly curious goblins do leave the jungle eventually. Such goblins are often touched by the wild natural magics of the land. Goblin Genasi are always of small stature, and are considerably more dextrous than most Oreads, receiving a bonus to dexterity and constitution, but a penalty to charisma (unfortunately, the 'crude' ways of their goblin forebears does not give much space for them to be overly charismatic in most mundane situations.) Such Genasi also gain a climb speed of twenty feet, and the typical racial bonus to climb that all creatures with a climb speed enjoy. Other Oread Other Arborian Genasi recieve the Suli alternative racial 'Earthfoot' race feature, instead of their normal elemental resistances alone, and the ability bonuses of a standard Oread, possibly adjusting for size. Ventus The majority of people who live within Ventus are Halflings, but as the constant dust storms and sand storms have settled, more races have been willing to make their home here. Ventian Genasi are heavily attuned to air. Halfling Sylphs Halfling Genasi are nimble and affable, but not altogether hardy, receiving a bonus to dexterity and charisma, while taking a penalty to constitution. Halfling Genasi are small. The winds that bless Halfling Genasi favor their ranged weapons, adding one bonus damage to any ranged attack that hits its target. This benefit never applies to spells. Gnoll Sylphs The Deserta Ventus is certainly not home to only roving halflings, but is also alive with several gnoll tribes. Said gnoll tribes are actually made up of three distinct races, each appearing like a fox, a jackal, or a coyote. Each tribe rarely deals with each other, and it is even more rare for them to deal with outsiders, instead opting to stay in their sacred lands where few dare to tread. Still, there are those who are drawn across the land like sand in the wind, and most are often touched by the wind magics of the desert. Gnoll Genasi are paragons of dexterity, but intensely flighty and lacking in focus. Such Genasi receive a significant bonus to dexterity, but a penalty to intelligence, wisdom, and charisma. Such Sylphs also benefit from Breezekissed in addition to having air affinity. Other Sylphs Other Ventian Genasi receive the Suli alternative racial shockshield instead of their normal elemental resistances alone, and the ability bonuses of a standard Sylph, possibly adjusting for size. Fluo The majority of people who live within Fluo are Dwarves, but as the temperatures have slowly declined, more races have been willing to make their home here. Flutian Genasi are heavily attuned to ice. Dwarven Undine Dwarven Genasi are hardy and aware, but are significantly less nimble than other Undine. Such Genasi benefit from constitution and wisdom bonuses, but suffer a dexterity penalty. Dwarven Genasi are often Seasingers like many of their Dwarven forebears. Such Genasi are natural casters of water magic, and excellent divine casters when the water domain is included. Lizardfolk Undine Lizardfolk still make their home in grottoes distinct from the dwarves, and while much of the race feels the need to remain distant from the other races, occassionally such creatures do venture out into the world. While the Flutian glacier they once called home is long gone, the cold-attuned lizardfolk have retained connection to their homeland. Occassionally a Lizardfolk overcomes its Xenophobic culture, and opts to see the world. Such Lizardfolk are often touched by the icy magics of their homeland. Lizardfolk Genasi are often more flexible than the rest of their coldblooded brethren, but not quite as strong. Such Undines enjoy a bonus to their Dexterity and Constitution scores, but no penalties. Such Undine often have a bite attack, a pair of claw attacks, or are covered in translucent scales reminiscent of ice. (Pick one) Other Undine Other Flutian Genasi receive the Suli alternative racial Icewalk instead of their normal elemental resistances alone, and the ability bonuses of a standard Undine, possibly adjusting for size. Category:Races